


Pain in the Back

by Angel_Cakes243



Series: Under a Nightfury's Wing [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: After defeating Drago, the others head to berk.  While there, Hiccup starts getting strange bumps on his back.





	Pain in the Back

Finally, Drago Bloodfist was gone. He wouldnt hurt anymore dragons like he did. So they all went home to Berk. They planned on living a happily, normal life. But normal isnt what they would get.

One morning, Stoick and Valka woke up to loud whining coming from up stairs. That's where Hiccup's room was, so they rushed up there. Hiccup was bent over in pain, whining loudly. He had thrown his sleeping shirt across the room. Toothless was nuzzling his side softly and licking his shoulder blades softly. Valka took a step closer. Toothless growled at her and glared.

"It's alright Toothless. I just want to see." He relaxed somewhat as she took Hiccup's side and turned him so she could see his shoulder blades. She clicked her tongue.

"I see what's wrong."

"What? What is it?" Stoick asked calmly, clearly worried about his son. She smiled softly.

"His wings are coming in. See? Come here." He squatted down beside her and looked at his son's back. There were two small, vertical bumps on his shoulder blades, but they were heavily bruised. Hiccup reached out to Toothless with a chirp. Toothless pulled him close and helped him lay across his stomach. He began to lick the bumps softly.

"What is he doing?"

"I've only ever delt with one other dragonling. But it looks like the saliva makes him numb to the pain, at least in the early stages. " She chuckled at the soft cooing snores coming from her son.

"And it makes them very sleepy."

"What about in the later stages?"

"Oh no. It wont do any good. Remember when he was teething?" Imagine that, but much much worse." Stoick grimianced.

"Isn't there anything we could do?" Valka shook her head.

"It isn't our place Stoick. It's his." She nodded to Toothless, who was curled around the boy.

~

The next day, Toothless woke up to loud crying from his side. He could tell the dragon in Hiccup was the one with all the control, and his young dragon was in pain. He cooed and licked the bumps. They had.visably grown since yesterday. Hiccup cooed softly and sniffled as the pain eased. He blinked a few times and tried to straighten up.

"Hey bud..." He made a pained gurgling sound as he tried to stand. He leaned on Toothless. The dragon helped him onto his back and Hiccup laid on his stomache. 

"Ow... hurts." His words had a little growl to them. He gripped the saddle tight and whimpered again. His scales shimmered as he began sweating and shivering. Valka came in and rested her hand on his forhead lightly. Not enough to rub her sent off on him, but just enough to check for fever.

"Oh no. Toothless, I need you to lay him down in your slab bed and keep him close. Try to cool him down." The dragon huffed and did as he was told. He began licking his friend's forhead to try and ease the fever. Valka walked downstairs quietly.

When she came back, she had a bowl, a bottle, and a rag. She opened his mouth and gave him a bit of the substance in the bottle. She wet the rag and laid it on her son's forhead. He shivered and whined, but calmed down when Toothless covered him with a black wing.

~

Things went on like this for two weeks. If he wasn't in dragon mode, he was grouchy and just all around unpleasant to deal with. No one blamed him of course, but that didnt mean they had to like it. 

At the end of the two weeks, the whole village had been woken up by a blood curdling scream. Valka and Stoick ran up to see his son before he was hurt. But what they found was heart breaking. 

He was hunched over, tears running down his face as he screamed. The bumps on his back were huge and ugly. The bruises on them were a mix of dark purple and sickly yellow. Toothless was nuzzling him softly as he cooed, trying to calm the dragonling down, to no avail. Valka pulled out a dagger and walked behind the pair. 

"Toothless I need you to keep him close and lay him down. This isnt going to be pleasant for ant of us." He looked desperate as he nuzzled Hiccup to lay on his stomache. He curled his wing around the viking's lower back. That seemed to calm the other some, but not much. Valka took a deep breath and cut an incision in one of the bumps.

Hiccup screamed like he was getting murdered. Even with his face buried in his dragon's side, it still hurt the ears and heart of everyone in the room. Valka flinched as she did the other one. As Toothless nuzzled the wings out, Hiccup stopped screaming. They didn't know if he passed out or fell asleep.

His wings were smaller that Toothless', but the matched almost perfectly. The black scales were slightly wet from coming out of their prison. Hiccup sighed in his sleep as the night fury licked them. They twitched and fluttered lightly as he did.

~

Hiccup finally woke up and yawned loudly. He stretched and look to Toothless. The dragon was sleeping soundly. He got up and went outside. He saw his reflection in a small piece of Grincle iron. He grinned widely at his wings. He didnt notice Astrid and the others walk up until he got punched in the shoulder. He flinched and grabbed his shoulder as he looked at his friends.

"What was that for?!"

"For waking me up at that horrible hour." He got a group hug. He smiled.

"And that's for being ok." Fishlegs said with a smile. The twins grabbed him.

"wanna see what these puppies can do?"

"No, I can barely twitch them." He grinned.


End file.
